An Orphan's Secret
by an112233ime444
Summary: //Pillar Pair// Ryoma Echizen, is one of the biggest buisness owners alive but once the past comes back and Tezuka brings an Orphan that could be his child what will happen?


Ch 1: The Plain Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis but I really wish I did

Claimer: I do own Riku though because she I my character

A/N another father and daughter story with romance, family and lets just say a whole lot of love enjoy.

____________-

Flashback(Japan December-18- 2001)

The day was cold winter was in the face of light at the moment and a new family was made up with one child and two adults.

Ryoma Echizen a new father and owner of one of the most famous companies on the planet, was now a new known father. With the love of his loving husband Tezuka Kumimitsu, Ryoma was one of the happiest men alive.

"_Mitsu what should we name her," Ryoma asked holding the girl, Tezuka looked at her though shimmering hazel cat eyes and short green and dark honey nut brown hair. "You choose you're the one who had her," Tezuka answered, Ryoma smiled giving Tezuka a soft kiss on the lips. _

_It seemed impossible for a male to have a child but there was a way Ryoma got pregnant. Ryoma wasn't fully male he had female cells in his body, which made a newborn come into view. _

"_Well I do like the name Rikuna,' Ryoma said with a smile "That is a lovely name then for short we can call her Riku," Tezuka said vibrantly. _

_Ryoma nodded at the thought of it and held Rikuna up close to be known through Japan that Rikuna was a new part of the Tezuka residence._

_(6 moths later at the Tokyo Airport June-1-2002) _

_Ryoma and Tezuka were off to America to start thier, live as new workers Ryoma sighed at the thought of being out of Japan. _

_It seemed sad but all in all it seemed like a good idea for the start of a new life Ryoma carried Riku in his arms. Tezuka was loading their luggage into a luggage cart and headed right next to Ryoma who was waiting. _

"_You ready for this," Tezuka asked with a smile and Ryoma nodded "Ready as I'll ever be," Ryoma answered with a nod. _

_With that they both went into the plain both excited and ready to see what is on their plates for the future. Ryoma and Tezuka sat down Ryoma buckled Riku inn comfortably as they started to lift off, yet something didn't feel right. _

"_Is there something wrong," Tezuka asked holding Ryoma's hand tightly Ryoma grabbed a hold of his hand. "Something doesn't feel right about this plain maybe I am just paranoid,' Ryoma muttered. _

_Tezuka held Ryoma's hand tighter and said "Ryoma relax this is just a plain ride nothing serious," Ryoma nodded and sighed. _

_The plain took off and everything was running smooth Ryoma and Tezuka sat together comfortably and Riku was sound asleep. Thy road first class and it was great until it seemed as they were going down in the plain. Ryoma shook Tezuka lightly "Hey, Mitsu is it just me or is the plain landing," Ryoma asked in a whisper. Tezuka looked outside "We couldn't be landing already we just left a half an hour ago," Tezuka said in an uneasy voice. _

_Then there was a call on the intercom "Folks we are having difficulties with the plain right now but it will be fixed so relax and don't worry," then the intercom person went off. Ryoma felt a jolt of nerves ride into view Tezuka kept looking out the window. _

_There was, still signs of going down looks from the window Ryoma bit his lower lip. _

_Then the intercom came on again "Everyone, we are going down don't panic," then the intercom came off the people on the plain were starting to get uneasy looking. _

_Objects were falling down the aisle a man came out of the aisle telling everyone to sit down. "Everyone, calm down the plain is coming down and we need women and children to get the, per shoot first," the man said with a bag in his hands. _

_Ryoma and Tezuka looked at Riku and raised their hands "Save my daughter," Ryoma yelled. The man came over and got the bag on her "Thank you," Tezuka thanked the man. _

_The man nodded and Ryoma kissed Riku on the head "I hope to see you soon I love you and don't forget who you are Rikuna," Ryoma said. He handed her a small chain and put it on her wrist. "Don't forget," Tezuka whispered as he kissed Riku on the cheek for the last time "We'll find you soon," Ryoma assured. _

_Then the man took her away and opened up the door to leave holding the little person in his arms he jumped and others did too. Ryoma waved for the last time knowing that he would see Riku again he hugged Tezuka and cried. _

_End of Flashback_

(6 years and 3 months later October-5-2008 at the Mary. Scott's orphanage)

Rikuna was now 7 years old and living in an orphanage, her looks short, green, curly hair, with honey nut strands, and with an orange bow to make her look nice.

Also amber eyes her face round with adorable dimples, her height and weight average. Her day started out normal she was making her bed and four cornering it, so she would not get in trouble wither her den mother.

Other children were doing the same thing including her best friend, Reece Morgan, who she preferred to call him Ree. He had messy black hair which was as dark as night, his eyes were like moons silver, gray which gleamed at night.

He was seven also and was indeed and orphan, with that they both dreamed of family and parents who loved them much.

Yet all in all fail to have a grasp in a family relationship, "Well Ree I think this is the day,' Rikuna chirped Ree turned around and glanced at Rikuna. "The day you finally get adopted I am guessing?" Ree asked with a smirk "Yes, today I think it is finally here,' Riku cheered.

"You said that yesterday and the day before and even the days before that," Ree informed, Rikuna pouted "Yeah I guess but I know my parents are out there somewhere," Riku said with a jump off the bed.

"Whatever," Ree muttered finishing his bed setting, then a women came up she had red hair and a pointy face with green steely eyes. "Uh Oh, here comes scary Mary," Ree barked, that was the name Mary Scott she was the one who owned the orphanage and she was mean, maybe even evil. She came in with a clip clop of her high-healed shoes, and her saggy royal blue dress that showed a little too much cleavage.

"What are you brats doing I thought I told you to make your beds twenty minutes ago," Mary roared, Ree glared at her "Sorry Miss. Scott we love you," every kid said sarcastically. "Shut up," Mary grumbled and walked out the room with her hands on her hips swaying back and forth. "What a witch," a little girl said, "What a bitch is more like it," one of the older boys said out loud laughing hard.

All the kids snickered at that comment and then went back to their chores, "Anyways Riku no one really adopts kids anymore it is a new age people now create babies on their own," Ree finished. Riku nodded with a sad look "But we can still try," Rikuna said holding her bracelet close.

(W.T.A.C World, Tennis, Association, Company)

Ryoma Echizen owned one of the biggest companies ever established for tennis he had created one of the most popular rackets ever since tennis was created. Tezuka was his helping manager for the company, also a loving husband Ryoma was not in the big looks for anything but money and power. He used to love and care about many things until incidence happened which turned him greedy and where he was today. Tezuka's and Ryoma's relationship wasn't the best as it was Ryoma didn't pay much attention to Tezuka they were both distant yet still together.

Tezuka and Ryoma were saved from the plain crash as well as Riku no one died since there was many per shoots for everyone. Ryoma and Tezuka searched for their long lost daughter for a long time but gave up they had no information on where she was. Tezuka still looked but Ryoma gave up people dressed up like her and tried to be her yet they failed. That was when Ryoma became angry he did not want imposters he wanted his real daughter. Yet what was known they had no information and no thoughts of where she was what so ever. Ryoma did not want to have any children for he feared the same thing would happen again, but Tezuka still believed that Rikuna was out there somewhere.

TBC

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter


End file.
